Behind Enemy Lines
by fingers in the skye
Summary: "Call us traitors, campers, but you were the ones to desert us first."  A few drabbles that delve into the minds of the 'enemy'.
1. Flipside

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, readers! I managed to write two drabbles that are acceptable. Took long enough... anyways, I would seriously like some constructive critism, advice, and/or whatever else you have. Inspiration (though you probably don't care): I've been reading a lot of other peoples fanfics about the other sides of the story, the ones you don't really think about. Well, I thought about it. I imagined being one of those unclaimed "unimportant" demigods, and this is how I felt:**

* * *

><p>You call us the bad guys.<p>

Is that really what we are? All we wanted was respect, and you never _ever_ gave us that. Doesn't that put you in the wrong?

Is it really so bad that we chose a new leader, one that actually listened to us? _You _never listened to us. We have a voice too, you know.

Is it wrong for us to want change? Is it wrong for us to speak our minds? You think so, but I think it's been the right choice all along.

I fight for Kronos, but can you really blame me?


	2. Wish

**Authors Note:**

**Second drabble! I like the first one better, but I think this one ends on a stronger note. What do you all think? Care to tell me? **

* * *

><p>Respect, notoriety, equality. That's all we want. Is it too much to ask?<p>

Call us traitors, _higher _heroes. But aren't _you_ the traitors? Camp is supposed to be a safe house for demigods, a place to feel welcome and secure. We were never welcome.

You're losing, old friends. We finally are finding a place, you're losing yours. Do you regret not honoring our _lesser_ parents? Or are you still holding on to that sliver of hope that your measly army will pull through?

Call us traitors, campers, but you were the ones to desert us first.

Do you miss us?


	3. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! It meant so much to me. Well, here's another drabble that takes place before the others, I guess. It's about their time while at camp. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Some of you talk about how hard it is to be a demigod, going off on dangerous quests in your parent's name. Truthfully, I'd rather be putting my life on the line, fighting for something, than sit here.<p>

I've been at camp for years. I've never been claimed, never gotten a quest. I sit at camp, waiting for a day that will never come. I hear about your great adventures and I act amazed through it all. But I'm not. It's all been done before.

Can't you see that sitting and watching the world pass by is so much harder?


	4. Conflict

**Author's Note:**

**It's taken way too long for me to update this. I'm a little upset that it did. But here it is, none the less, and I'm fairly happy with it. I think a little conflicting feelings is in order. Don't you think that these demigods felt conflicted about hurting their old friends but not wanting to give up their goal? It's how I would feel. Anyways, enjoy and as always, tell me how you feel. **

**Oh! I remembered this time. I'm going to add a disclaimer in here which I always seem to forget: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If you all are concerned about my lack of disclaimers, please check my profile. I'm just a lazy, forgetful person. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>It's choices like these that make life hard.<p>

He said that we would have a better life- and I wanted it all, but I never wanted this.

As I look around, I see my friends, new and old, lying in the streets. I see pain and hatred in eyes that were once so kind. I see battered children, bloodied and broken, trying to fight for a cause they believe so deeply in. I wasn't sure if I believed in my cause anymore.

It's choices like these that lead to painful decisions and I'm sticking with mine.

My sword rages on.


	5. Morals

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's way past overdue to post another drabble and I dearly hope this is up to par. Indecision. Angst. Right? Feel free to tell me your thoughts. I'd really like that (:**

* * *

><p>Everyone makes mistakes.<p>

In this situation, no one is in the right. Yet I don't think we are wrong.

We all are fighting for the cause we think is right. You're fighting against your ancient enemy who's acquired allies with bloodlust. We're fighting against our brothers and sisters who look down upon us. We're all traitors, aren't we?

It's not right we're fighting alongside monsters. It's not right that you're fighting us because we want recognition.

We keep fighting, killing our family, destroying everything in our path. I repeat: it's just not right.

But how do we right the wrong?


End file.
